1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for a recording head unit of an ink-jet recording apparatus, a method for packaging such a recording head unit, and a combination of a package and a recording head unit of an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ink-jet printer is a good example of an ink-jet recording apparatus which performs a recording operation by ejecting ink toward a recording medium (i.e., a sheet of paper).
In an ink-jet printer, a recording head for ejecting ink is incorporated in the recording head unit, which is then mounted on a carriage of the ink-jet printer. An ink cartridge containing ink is inserted into the recording head unit in order to supply ink to the recording head. If the ink runs out, the ink cartridge is replaced with a new one.
Prior to shipping such recording head units for ink-jet printers from factories, each recording head unit is filled with a preservative solution that has the same property as ink, except that it does not contain a dye or pigment, in order to smoothly introduce the ink into the recording head at the very beginning of the use without causing bubbles in the ink.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional recording head P1. In the recording head P1, channels (not shown) in the jet nozzles P2 and the manifold P3 are filled with the preservative solution before they are shipped. A nozzle protector P5 is attached to the nozzle surface P4 of the jet nozzle P2 for the purpose of preventing the preservative solution from leaking and protecting the nozzle surface P4. The nozzle protector P5 is, for example, a peelable seal, i.e., sealing tape which can peel from the surface of the nozzle of the ink-jet head unit, or a cap made of rubber or resin. Furthermore, a stopper P7 is provided at the ink supply port P6 in order to prevent the preservative solution from leaking at the ink supply side.
However, even if the nozzle protector P5 and the stopper P7 are provided for the recording head unit, the preservative solution in the recording head P1 gradually evaporates into the environment from small gaps between the recording head P1 and the nozzle protector P5 or the stopper P7, and the interior of the recording head P1 may become dry after being stored for a long period.
If the inside of the recording head P1 becomes dry, the effect of the preservative solution for smoothly introducing ink into the recording head P1 without causing bubbles is lost.
These types of recording head units are often shipped as individual parts, as opposed to being installed in ink-jet printers. In such a case, the recording head units may be stocked for a long period of time. Accordingly, the problem arises that the interior of the recording head P1 becomes dry.